


Angels and Dragons

by arizonia1



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Porn, love potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pit decides to help Robin get the courage to spill his feelings to Shulk, so Pit decided to be cheeky and asked Shulk for a Love Source so he and Robin could hook up. There was one problem though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GintaxAlvissforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/gifts).



> Author Notes: It’s a certain tentacle-loving writer’s birthday and I figured I’d be nice enough to write her trash.
> 
> Also, this takes place in one of the “Gemini Girls” timelines, so that’s how I can explain Shulk and Robin not ending up a thing as well as why Pit is so eager to help Shulk.

_Angels and Dragons_  
  
Pit thought it was going to be the best idea in the world to try and hook up his two friends via the power of love potion. He couldn’t ask Palutena though, she was out of the manor for some important god task, or something like that. So really that just left asking Shulk himself to get one of the more potent love potions from his world. The blond was oblivious enough that surely this plan couldn’t backfire.   
  
At least, that’s what the angel thought before he accidentally became the one Robin ended up falling head over heels for. You see, the Love Source afflicts any non-Homs with a spell so powerful they will go after the first thing they see, living or no. In this case the tactician had ended up drinking the darn thing right in front of Pit instead of waiting to find Shulk not understanding the effect is near immediate.   
  
So that’s how the two ended up in Robin’s room with him on top of the angel. The spell was so powerful that most people end up having a sudden sexual desire for the object or person they laid their eyes on. This means that the mage was trying to undress himself as quickly as he could while straddling Pit’s hips. The angel captain was both confused and aroused by the sudden change in attitude and was trying his best to get his tunic off without getting his wings caught.   
  
After they were both naked Robin did not hesitate in showering his new partner in kisses all over his face before making out with him like a hungry predator. At this point Pit decided to basically forgo preparing Robin considering how crazy he’s acting. The angel fluffed out his wings happily as he quickly fished some lube from the tactician’s drawer. He’ll have to ask why that’s in there later as right now it’s not important.   
  
Without hesitation Pit coats his dick in the lube and grab Robin’s hips to pull them to his own. The tactician let out a very loud moan in response to the sudden penetration he felt. He didn’t seem to care though as he started bouncing up and down on his own without letting the angel adjust to him. It was rare for him to get the chance to top someone so he was enjoying every second of it while he could.   
  
After a few minutes Robin started riding Pit a little faster as well as grabbing his own cock to stroke himself. He let out a few more mewls and whines as he begged the angel to help him climax. Pit obliged as he gripped the tactician’s hips tightly and helped him bounce on his dick. They wouldn’t last much longer between them, as Robin didn’t have a whole lot of stamina and Pit was just feeling like he was getting close. To help speed the process along he flipped their positions so he was on top and started thrusting in and out of Robin as fast as he could get. The mage continued moaning out his name as he arched his back and bucked his hips.   
  
A few more minutes pass of this process, Robin on his back and sex crazed yelling out Pit’s name, and said angel gripping the mage’s hips so hard he was probably going to end up leaving bruises. Neither really minded at this point in time, if anything they could play it off as an accident. At this moment they just wanted to feel release.   
  
One more minute passed before both males ended up calling each other’s names as they reached their climax together. Pit slowly pulled out and watched at Robin panted below him, coming down from his sexual high. Yeah, they’re going to have to try and play this off as an accident later. Well, if there isn’t any lasting effects from that Love Potion that prevents Robin from actually revealing his true feelings for Shulk of course. Or an even better idea would be for them to have a threesome next time.   
  
Regardless, the angel would worry about it later as he curled up close to the tactician and decided they’ll handle this after a nice nap and a shower.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday you tentacle loving fuck


End file.
